Steve's trail of love
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Steve starts having feelings for Vancha's student/daughter. What will he do to make her his eternal mate? Anything.
1. Nice to Meet You

Disclaimer I dont own anything. This is rewritten.

11 years ago

Vancha was walking through the woods looking for something to eat when he heard crying. He followed the sound of crying and found a little girl. She didn't notice him she continued to cry. Vancha walked closer to the girl, she had black hair with a strip of the purest white he had seen.

"Why are you crying pup?" he asked.

"I'm alone." Kagome said looking at Vancha with her huge sad blue eyes.

"Well I'm sorry you're alone. How would you like to come with me?" he asked holding his hand to her.

"Really?" she asked taking his hand.

"Yes. What's your name little one. I'm Vancha." he said

"Kagome" Kagome said. Vancha helped her to her feet and noticed she was wearing a white dress that was stained with blood.

"How did you get those blood stains?" Vancha asked

"I don't remember." Kagome said sadly

'If I trained her she would make a great vampire when she got older.' Vancha shook his head he could never bring himself to blood a child. "Hey Kagome would you like to become a vampire when you you get older?" he asked

"What's a vampire?" she asked cutely

"A vampire is a creature of the night they a little blood here and there but never kill. They have a lot of honor, powerful, responsiable, honest creatures. I am a vampire. So do you want to become a vampire?"

"I would like to." she answered. Vancha grabbed her little hands "What are you doing?"

"To be a vampire you have to have pure blood." He said making a small cut on her hand. He put the bleeding appendage to his mouth to sample her blood. After he sampled her blood he found out her blood was pure. "Hmm your blood is pure you will be my human assistant, then when you become a certain age I'll make you my vampire assistant. I'll train you to be the best and raise you. How does that sound?" Vancha asked

"That sound great" Kagome said very happy that she wasn't going to be alone anymore.

Present

Kagome had stopped runnning for a slight break, her teacher was teaching her how to navigate herself out of a forest. He said it would help if she was out running an enemy mainly the vampaneze. 'As if the vampaneze would chase _one_ person through the forest. That ass of a teacher just wants me to run around the forest for the hell of it' while she was ranting in her head she forgot to run again. A shadowy figure snuck up behind her,grabbed her, picked her up, then put her down.

"You let your gaurd down, never do that. If I were a vampaneze I would have killed you without hesitation" her teacher said

"Last time you said I would get raped then killed" Kagome said

"It depends" Vancha said "You need to focus on what's around you. Now come on we have to continue on our way the old woman isn't far now." he said

"If she wasn't far then why did you chose today to train me?" She asked annoyed

"Because I felt like it" he said "Now lets go." Vancha started to walk where they headed before he decided to make Kagome do that drill. It was midnight when they reached the cave of the old hag. Then they heard a voice

"You two have finally arrived." an old woman came out of the cave. "Kagome you look wonderful." someone else came out.

"Long time no see sire" a man came out that had that had bright red hair and a scar on the left side of his face.

"Ahh Larten I haven't seen you in a long time." Vancha said

"Twelve years sire.." he answered

"So where is this amazing assistant of yours I've heard so much about." Vancha said

"Oh you mean Darren. Uhh sire who is that behind you?" Mr Crepsley asked noding toward Kagome. She didn't blame she really didn't look like a vampire assistant. She had on a shirt that was the top part of a kimono so her mid drift was showing, but it only had one sleeve. Also on both of her arms were fingerless gloves, a skirt that stopped an inch after her butt, skin tight pants that stopped two inches after skirt, and boots went slightly past her knees , had open toes and an inch heels. Lastly her hair that was in a high ponytail, but her pure white hair was covering one of her eyes as a bang.

"This is my assistant Kagome." ha said proudly.

"I wasn't aware you got an assistant. Does anyone else know about her? Is she a half vampire like Darren?" Mr Crepsley asked.

"Of course some people know about her, Seba and Paris know about her. No, she is not a half vampire she is full." before Mr Crepsley could ask anything Vancha decided to give him a little back story. "I found her in the forest when she was five. After a year of her following me I decided to train her in the way of the vampire and on her 15th birthday last year I blooded her to become a full vampire" he finished and waited for Mr. Crepsley to ask something else and he didn' and Harkat walked out of the cave to see who Mr. Crepsley was talking to, Evanna followed behind already knowing who it is.

"Mr. Crepsley who are they?" Darren asked curiously

"This is Vancha a vampire prince" Mr. Crepsley said pointing to Vancha "and this is his assistant Kagome." pointing to Kagome "Vancha and Kagome this is my assistant Darren and the blue hooded figure is Harkat."

Darren ran pass Larten straight to Kagome. "Are you a half vampire?"

"No" she answered

"Darren I know it's exciting to meet another vampire your age, but there is something important I have to tell you." Evanna turned around and walked back into her cave, the vampires, and the little person followed. When everyone was in the cave and comfortable, started. "There is somthing in the canyon near here that might will stop the war. You can go there tomarrow, so make yourselves comfortable Good night." They all went to sleep.

The next afternoon they woke, no one talked to the anyone just got ready. Only when they got to the mouth of the cave Vancha finally said something. "Kagoem and I passed the canyon on the way here so we know how to get there." Vancha finished and started to go toward the canyon. Everyone else just followed still no one talked.

While they were walking Darren kept staring at Kagome's chest 'How are her breast that big. I want to nestle my head against them.' Darren thought then started to imagine himself laying on Kagome's breast he blushing slightly from the image.

"Alright we are at the start of the canyon. We should keep a distance between our selves in case of attack." Mr Crepsly said the teachers walked a good distance away their students. Then after an hour or two they came to a fork in the canyon.

"This is how we will split up Kagome and Darren on the left, Crepsley Harkat and I on the right." Vancha said. They split up like they were suppose to. After Kagome and Darren had walked for about an hour he decided to start a conversation.

'We're being followed' Kagome thought, then Darren tryed to start his converstaion

"So Kagome..." Darren didn't get to finish because she slapped her hand across his mouth to make him be quiet. She listened closley for anymore sounds form their follower, she heard ticking.

" what does ticking mean." Kagome asked

"It normally means an explosion is going to happen why?" Darren answered

"I hear ticking." Kagome said then there was an explosion over their heads. Kagome started to look around for a way out of the explosion there was a out. She saw a small crack were she could hide and if she used her strenght she could throw Darren out of the way. She grabbed Darren by the arm , threw him as hard as she could wich was very hard, Darren started to fly out of harms way. After she did that she ran to the crack in the mountain, luckily no rocks fell or came anywhere near her. She sat there for a few hours and she could hear someone moving the rocks. Kagome thought it was Vancha or , a hand was offered to her.

She took the hand, the hand pulled her out of the crack onto a rock a helped her off the rock. When she came off the rock she lost her balance and fell into her savior's chest. When Kagome pulled away she saw something she didn't expect to see. It was a person she had never met the man was handsome, he had white hair, and blue eyes like hers. Their blues eyes met and Kagome started to blush.

"Well you very pretty is their a name to go with that flawless face." the man said.

"I..I...I'm Kagome." she said

"Well Kagome I'm Steve." Steve said


	2. You Kidnapped Me!

Kagome continued to stare at Steve, and then he started to speak "We should get away from here. There are dangerous creatures lurking in the darkness." he said then continued "Is it okay for you to travel with me?"

"I don't know. My teacher doesn't really approve of me going with anyone he doesn't know." she said

"Where is your teacher? He isn't here right now and you're all alone. I could keep you company until your teacher finds you." he said

"I don't know..." Steve silenced her by putting one of his gloved fingers to her lips, looked into her blue eyes with his, and said. "Please I won't feel right about leaving you here by yourself in a canyon. I don't bite." Steve said seductively grabbing one of her hands and kissing not at all breaking eye contact.

"Ok" she said

"Good, we should probably find shelter because the sun is going to rise. I know how full vampires and vampaneze can't be in the sun. I should get us something to eat as well." Steve said

"How did" Kagome started

"I know that." Steve finished then continued "I know a lot about the creatures of the night." with that said he pulled her into a one sided hug and started to rub her back with one hand. Kagome used this to smell Steve. She at first smelled his natural scent pine cones and roses she didn't know why but she didn't want to stop smelling that scent it was heaven to her. Then she smelled something that was hell.

'No… he's...a...a...a… vampaneze. Why would he save me then he is the enemy. I have to get away from him before I end up a hostage.' Kagome thought. She started to struggle out of his hold, he started to speak.

"Why are you struggling don't you like my company baby. What's wrong?" he asked tightening his grip on her.

"You're a..." he continued for "Yes I'm a vampaneze." Kagome continued to try and get away from him. "Why are you trying to run away? I thought you wanted my company. I know you're supposed to be my enemy, but I like you." she continued to struggle. "You know Kagome I've been watching you for a while. You're quite interesting; I am going to get to know you better."

"Wait. What you do mean you've been watching me?" Kagome asked stopping her struggles.

"Yep, I've been watching you for the past few weeks." He said loosening his hold on her, let his guard down, and started to reminisce about the times he watched Kagome train.

'His guard is down now's my chance to escape' Kagome counted to five to make sure it wasn't a trick, then tore herself from his arms and ran down the rockslide.

Steve then realized that Kagome wasn't in his arms anymore but halfway down the rockslide. 'Oh so my little mate wants a chase' Steve thought and started to follow Kagome. 'She can't go far I have vampaneze not to far from here to catch her and bring her right back.'

With Kagome

Kagome was running as fast as she could she didn't care where as long as it far away from that physco as possible. Then a scent hit her nose 'Shit' she thought as she skidded to a stop. She turned around to run a different direction but felt a cloth cover her mouth and nose. She struggled to get away but it was no use soon she felt blackness take over her.

'I'm sorry my sweet niece. I wished that we could have meet on better circumstances' Gannen thought sadly looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Good Gannen you caught her." Steve said walking toward him "Hand her to me." Gannen hesitated but handed her to Steve's awaiting arms. When he got her he held bridal style. 'My beautiful little mate you're never going to leave me.' Steve thought staring down at her unconscious form. "Gannen let's head for base." Steve said walking past Gannen toward their base.

Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, and Harkrat before the huge explosion.

"Sire I have this bad feeling about this place." Mr. Crepsley said

"I…do…too." Harkrat said

"Hmmm I smell the disgusting odor of vampaneze nearby." Vancha said

"I hope Kagome and Darren are…do you hear that?" Mr. Crepsley asked

"Yeah," Vancha said

"Hear what?" Harkrat asked

"There's a distant ticking." Mr. Crepsley said then they heard a boom coming from the other side of the canyon. The mentors and tiny person felt instant concern hoping that their students we okay.

'What the hell' Vancha thought as the smell of vampaneze assaulted his nose. He and Larten turned around to see two vampaneze and one was holding an unconscious Darren.

"Darren, give him back now." Larten demanded. The vampaneze holding Darren just threw him to the ground.

"Where's Kagome you filthy motherfuckers?" Vancha yelled

"Our Queen can no longer talk to your kind." One said

"What the fuck do you mean queen?"

"Our lord has decided to take a mate." The other said.

"Like hell he will have my daughter." Vancha yelled running over intending to kill them but Mr. Crepsley stopped him. "Let go." He snapped

"I'm sorry sire but if we attack them what would that accomplish?" he asked. Vancha thought about it.

"Huh. Now where is…" Vancha looked up and they weren't there anymore. "Shit!" Vancha yelled sinking to his knees tears welling up in the side of his eyes.

With Kagome her POV

I was starting to regain consciousness, and head hurt like hell. I tried to move but was being held down by something. I lift up my one free arm, moved it around. It was barely able to stretch it out completely before meeting a soft type of roofign I've never felt before. I continue to fell it until I feel another hand grab my own.

"Nice to know you're finally awake my love." I hear Steve say from behind me. Then he pulls me so my back is against his chest.

"Where am I?" I asked

"In our home, love." he said starting to nuzzle my neck and I fell his arm on my waist start to move up until it cupped my left breast.

'This isn't right' I think as he starts to massage the breast in his hand then I realiaze "Where are my clothes?" I asked

"I burned them." he answered

"Why?"

"I have more appropriate for you to wear." He said

"Then why am I naked and not wearing there more "appropriate"" I asked

"Because I wanted to see your beauty without clothing." He answered.

"Can I get dressed now?" I asked

"Sure, I need to dress as well" I stay queit as he opens the lid to the coffin. He steps out and I catch a glimpse of his semi erect manhood. I can't help but look away in embrassment, I knew what it was and what it did I just never saw one before.

"Here you go" he said beside my holding clothes in his hand. I tunr to grab them only to come face to face with his semi erection. I just ignore it and grab my clothes. It doesn't take me long to get dressed my new attire because it was a shirt that just covered my breast, tied in the back, and was black. A pair of full length black pants, black boots without heels and fingerless gloves that endedat her wrist.

"You look lovely my mate, I just have one thing to add." he said behind and put a plain black choker on my neck. I turn around to see that he was still naked. Then he walked over to a dresser and pulled out some clothes. After he was dressed in a black t shirt, black pants. black combat boots, and black gloves. Then he walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and lead me to a door.

With Vancha and the others (Author's POV)

Vancha was in the same spot crying over Kagome. Mr. Crepsley had flitted after the vampaneze leaving Darren and Hakrat to deal with the crying prince.

"You know we can get her back." Darren said

"I know that." Vancha snapped

"Then.."

"Do you have any idea what those mosters might do to her."

"No I..."

"They might rape her, my little girl might have her innocence stolen from her in the worst way possible. Do you have any idea how it makes a woman feel to be raped."

"No I..."

"What?"

"I was only trying to help."

"Well you're not."

Well that's it. Please Reveiw, Like it or Subscribe. Bye.


	3. Runaway

Kagome' s POV

I followed numbly behind Steve. _'This seems so surreal' _I thought as they passed a crowd of vampaneze. _'I can feel their eyes burning holes in me.'_

Steve's POV

I can't help but feel happy I have Kagome. The most beautiful and delicate caged bird in history but instead of a filthy cage I will have her caged with my love.

Evanna's POV

Everything is going as destiny has said. '_Vancha and the others are going to arrive soon.'_ I think as Darren and Larten carry in a crying Vancha.

"There is no need to worry about your pup Vancha" I say calmly while mixing a potion for my frogs.

"What do mean don't worry she was.." Vancha was interrupted from his rant

"Don't start ranting, trust me your pup is a crafty one." I say with a knowing smile.

Kagome's POV

I have been here for a few hours and have a good feel of how to sneak out of this cave in the morning. I know it's going to rain bt the amount of clouds in the sky. I can make a break for it when they are sleeping.

I looked beside me at Steve he just finished telling the vampaneze about nothing serious. He then turned to me "I think we should head to bed don't you think my dear queen?" he asked caressing my cheek.

"Yes...my love" I forced myself to say.

Steve's POV

I pick up Kagome by the hand and lead her to their bedroom. All the way I can't hepl but feel ecstatic about the fact Kagome had called him 'my love'.

Author's POV

When they got back to the room they both undressed to their birthday suites. Then climbed into the coffin.

Few Hours Later

Kagome lied awake until Steve didn't have a hold on her anymore. She snuck out of the coffin and dressed a pair of black leather shorts, leggings , and a vest.

She tip toed around the cave and was soon out in the open forest.

'Good that part of the plan worked. Now all I need to do is flit to Evanna's cave' she thought and started to jog then sped up until she reached flitting speed and ran to Evanna's.

She arrived not to long later and just walked in. What she saw shocked her Vancha was on the ground asleep with dried tear stains on his cheeks. Darren was awake and talking to Evanna.

"Um what happened?" she asked to get their attention both turned toward her. Darren jumped up and ran to hug her.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"I was kidnapped by a man named Steve" she noticed how Darren paled at the named. Then Vancha started to stir and noticed Kagome was there.

"Charna's Gut's tell me I'm not dreaming" he said hopefully

"You're not dreaming" Kagome said then was swepped into a bonecrushing hug which she easily returned.

"Are you alright? You weren't raped were you?" he asked worriedly

"Yes I'm alright and no I wasn't raped." she answered

"Vampaneze" Evanna said

"What?" everyone asked then turned and saw a bunch of vampaneze with a one Steve Leonard/Leopard standing in the front.

"I would like to have my queen back if you please. Hand her over peacefully and there will be no need for fighting." Steve said

Vancha pushed Kagome behind him and grabbed his shurikens "Like hell I would hand over Kagome to _you_" he sneered

Cliff

Happy Holidays


	4. AN Really Important

Hello my faithful readers, I apologize for the long wait. I never intended to be gone this long. School took a lot out of me. I was really stressed and had major writer's block. It's over now but the sad thing is I don't know where to pick up with my stories. That being said I will post this note on the stories I will continuing without a doubt. What I want you to do is pm or just put in the review section your ideas that you want to be in the story or where you want it to go as a whole. I'll accept anything that will get my creative juices flowing. Again I'm sorry I abandoned you guys, I can't promise it won't happen again but I can promise it won't be almost a full year until I update something. So thank you for your continued support, I love you guys.


End file.
